


Brown Eyes

by wildfire98



Category: Dogfight (1991)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire98/pseuds/wildfire98
Summary: Rose has accepted Eddie into her bed. What happens when the movie cuts off.





	Brown Eyes

“Do you want me to keep kissing you?”

Eddie’s lips brushed her ear so gently as his voice filled her senses. She shook her head quickly up and down and they both laughed to themselves. She felt his mouth on hers again, nipping away at her lips while he placed kiss after kiss on her. 

Something inside Rose started to grow that she thought she had locked away long ago. She was only 18, but she gave up on the idea of having a boyfriend completely after the way the boys in her school teased her. She focused on music, the diner, and her dream of one day leaving it all.

She never thought her night would end with him in her bed as she ran away from the club. Of all the mean things people had done to her it was by far the worst. He had called her ugly without ever saying it, but now, she couldn’t feel more beautiful as he was moving his hands up and down her hair and back, kissing her. 

Eddie leaned back again to stare into her eyes. He did that a lot. Rose didn’t mind. She made a mental note to remember what his eye color was. She wouldn’t be seeing him for a long time, if ever again. Rose was going to be thinking of the way he looked at her forever, no matter what happened with the two of them after this night.

Eddie pulled his hands away from her and pulled at his white shirt from the neck. In one swift move he had it off and Rose lifted her arms to wrap around him. She could feel him shiver when she brushed her fingers against his spine, and she in turn felt a jolt of electricity in her belly. She was so scared to let him see her. Eddie was perfect, what would he think of her. He had a soft face and a firm body. She felt mushy from too many sweets. 

“Rose?”

Looking back into his eyes she saw him looking at the buttons on her dress near the nape of her neck. She considered the option of turning back but she knew she would regret it for a lifetime. Instead, she slowly shook her head up and down twice. 

Eddie smiled, and started to unbutton her night gown. She looked at his face while he did it. He was so focused. She didn’t want him to leave her. Looking up towards the ceiling she pushed back the want to cry. Just her luck to find a man like him the night before he would be shipped to war. She dreamed of a reality where he stayed. They would go to that spot in the arcade with all the music machines every night. He would kiss her like he did the first time and she would kiss him right back. She bit her lip thinking of it.

The feeling of his hands at the bottom of her night gown brought her back the reality. Looking back at him he stared at her, waiting again for confirmation. This time she hesitated, and it was like Eddie could feel it. Reaching one hand back up he pushed her hair away from her face.

Letting all anxiety be pushed away, she let him slowly rise the nightgown over her head. It got stuck briefly on her arms, and they laughed again as they fumbled to get it off of her. When they did, he placed it on the floor next to the bed. He looked back at her and drew his eyes briefly from her exposed breasts to her white panties.

Rose wanted to cover herself with her arms. Her cheeks filled with rogue, never having felt so exposed to the world. No one had seen her like this ever and she felt inadequate next to him.

“Rose you at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He whispered over her. 

Rose met his eyes again, and she felt it. Beautiful. He was looking at her the way she always dreamed to be looked at. He might of started the night with making her feel terrible about herself, but he had long made up for it. She decided to stop being afraid, he had one night left and he was spending it with her. He could of run off with any girl tonight, spent the last night with his friends but he was here. 

She reached for one of his hands and placed it on top of her breast. He was shaking, and it was obvious he didn’t know what to do. Not that she knew any more than him. She grabbed at his waist and pulled him on top of her. His legs were in between hers, and she gasped when she felt his erection on her thigh. She had never even seen a mans sex, let alone feel one. It was warm and she could have moaned at the thought of her being responsible for his pleasure. 

Eddie seemed to come to life again as he moved his hand to cup her. His fingers gently moved across her nipple. She bit her lip again. Not knowing what is was she needed but she needed it. He moved his hand to her other breast paying it the same attention. This time he pulled ever so gently at her hardening nipple and she threw her head back.

Eddie pulled his hand away, as in shock of her reaction. She looked back at him and grabbed his cheek. 

“Eddie I’m ready.” She whispered with flushed cheeks.

He looked perplexed but nodded his head up and down. Reaching behind her he grabbed at the skirt of her teddy bear. She briefly saw a flash of silver plastic and she wondered to herself when he would of had time to stash that there.

Eddie pushed himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her. She listened to the sound of tearing plastic, and watched as his arms seem to fumble and hearing him murmur to himself- something about which way. She was glad he remembered to bring protection, she was unprepared for that measure. 

She felt him back in between her legs and this time he laid himself on top of her with one hand propped up beside her head. He was heavy but she liked this. Feeling their skin together. His bare chest on her nipples. 

She felt his cock on her thigh and she could of melted. Eddie’s manhood seemed perfect. Not that she had anything to compare it to. Her thoughts were all pulled from her the moment she felt him push right up to her entrance. She looked back at Eddie’s face and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure but still lovely. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and nodded for a third time. He nodded back and placed his head in the crook of her neck. 

When he thrust into her they both moaned. Rose felt a quick rush of pain but tried to ignore it. Eddie stayed still as if he didn’t want to hurt her. But after a few seconds of adjustment, he slowly pulled back and then forward again. Rose never imagined it would feel like this, but Eddie’s kisses and touch made her wet and ready, and almost as instinct she pulled her legs up to wrap around his body. 

Eddie started to grunt as he started to quicken his pace. Rose felt a jolt in her belly with each sound he made. This was sex. This is what it felt like to have a man inside you. Eddie filled her so good she wanted to scream but she thought of her mother in the next room. 

“Oh Rose. My Rose.”

She moaned again as he moved in and out of her. Feeling him push faster and faster into her. She was overcome with the sensation, the weight of him on top of her, and the pull of her hair as he grabbed a fistful and gently pulled her head back to expose her neck. He lapped at her skin and she moaned again, a little to loudly. 

This was all Eddie needed to be sent over the edge. With three fast thrusts inside her he came. Rose felt his whole body jerk and the small groan he pressed into her neck, and with that she knew he had reached his climax. She felt him still over her but she kept her legs wrapped around him. She wanted to keep him inside of her, feel this for as long as she could.

She wondered what he felt. What he was thinking. Rose heard him sniffle and what felt like tears on her neck. With reluctance she pulled him out of her and moved him down again so she could see his face.

This time when she looked in his eyes she saw small tears on his cheeks. He brought his hand to her face and she realized she was crying too. Both of them shedding smalls tears for each other. She placed her hand over his. 

“You look different.” He said.

“I feel different.” Rose’s voice cracked in response. 

Reaching down to his cock he removed the condom. After Eddie moved so he was laying beside her. She moved to her side and stared into his eyes again. They both had stopped crying, but they still had flushed cheeks. He looked into her eyes even deeper then before. He had a small smile, and so did she. It was so quiet she could hear him breathe. 

Rose wanted more time with him. She wanted to perfect sex with him. Wanted to spend every night in bed with him recreating this feeling. She wanted to spend days with him running around the city. But they were robbed of that. They didn’t have time, they had everything but. Rose tried to push it out of mind. She only wanted to remember the way he was looking at her right now. How a pretty boy like that had loved her for a night. 

Brown she thought to herself. The boy who made love to her had brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:


End file.
